Snowman Headquarters
The Snowman Headquarters is a two-piece Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Snowman Headquarters is composed of two different pieces, each independently downloaded: the head and body. The entire construction, when assembled is that of a giant snowman wearing a multi-coloured scarf, black top hat and a brown LEGO-style backpack, and holding package in one arm, and in the other, a torch held aloft, "Statue of Liberty-style" with a decorated Christmas Tree where the flame would be. The interior of the snowman is made of several levels, accessible by interior stairs and ladders. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with these Brick Builds. Objects * White Transparent Door - 2,500 studs to unlock * Small Tree - 300 studs to unlock * Spooky Table - 200 studs to unlock * Saloon Chair - 750 studs to unlock * Mayor's Desk - 250 studs to unlock * Small Snowman - ?? * Wall Ivy 1 - 350 studs to unlock * Candle - ?? * Small Fire - ?? * Damaged Iron Fence - 250 studs to unlock * Wall Ivy 2 - 350 studs to unlock * Seasonal Wreath - 400 studs to unlock * Festive Tree Decorated - ?? * Banquet Table - 2,000 studs to unlock * Giant Wrapper - 350 studs to unlock * Fairy Lights Vertical - 400 studs to unlock * Red Door - ?? * White Door - ?? * Sandwich Board - 1,500 studs to unlock * Totem - ?? * Candy Crate - ?? * Porch Light - 250 studs to unlock * Kitchen Oven - 750 studs to unlock * Kitchen Sink - 750 studs to unlock * Kitchen Counter - 750 studs to unlock * Herb Crate - 250 studs to unlock * Pepper Table - 250 studs to unlock * Garlic Table - 250 studs to unlock * Red Flower - ?? * Fairy Lights Horizontal - 400 studs to unlock * Vegetable Crate - 750 studs to unlock * Apple Crate - 750 studs to unlock * Banana Crate - 250 studs to unlock * Explorer Equipment Crate - 190 studs to unlock * Skull - 250 studs to unlock * Studio Speakers - 1,000 studs to unlock * Microphone - ?? * Gramophone - 300 studs to unlock * Junk Box - 200 studs to unlock * Sofa - ?? * Indoor Cafe Table - 200 studs to unlock * Science Data Recorder - ?? * City Clock Face - 1,000 studs to unlock * Rocket Ride - 3,250 studs to unlock * Dojo Light Fitting - 200 studs to unlock * Barber's Hat Stand - 750 studs to unlock Background * This build was the grand-prize winning entry in the 2017 LEGO Rebrick "Winter Wonderland Worlds" LEGO design challenge. This entry was submitted by user Hymn, which he titled "Snowman Headquarters". From Hymn's description: "Few people know where our winter traditions originate from, each is a survival tactic to endure the season passed on to us by an ancient nomadic tribe. They still exist but their habitat has become a lot smaller past century, therefore they founded a headquarters tasked with preserving their knowledge." Notes * This build was added to the Build Showcase on December 23, 2017. * In the Brick Builds menu, the different parts are labeled as "Showcase Model (56)" and "Showcase Model (57)" * There are two pieces that can be matched up on one side to assemble the Snowman Headquarters perfectly. * Include in the LEGO Worlds Showcase Collections #1 Gallery Snowman_Headquarters_Head.jpg|The Snowman's head Snowman_Headquarters_Body.jpg|Snowman body Category:Build Showcase Category:Brick Builds